Cult of the Imperious
The Cult of Imperious is a Sith Cult founded by Darth Imperious to preach the Ways of the Sith, but with Restraint and Control. It's members are fanatically Loyal to Darth Imperious and revere him as a Living God. History Founding and Early History Founded After his Ascension to the Dark Council, the Cult of the Imperious, was Founded by the Grey Sith, Darth Imperious. Imperious taught his followers to never solely focus on the Light and Dark Sides of the Force, but to Draw Strength from Both, and use the Grey. The Cult would Become Imperious's Personal Assassins, trained by the Greatest Killers in the Galaxy, such as the Nitko Morgukai, Echani Martial Artists, Umbaran Shadow Assassins, Kaleesh Hunters, Trandoshan War Stalkers, Rattataki Gladiators, and The Dashade Shadow Killers. The Cultists would have temples on many Worlds throughout the Galaxy. Worlds such as Hoth, where Recruits spent their Time during their Initial Training, Nar Shaddaa where they would learn to Lie, Cheat, Steal, and Trick, and Dromund Kaas and Korriban where they would undergo training in the ways of Imperial Commandos. A Pantheon of Deities Ashara Goddess of Peace, Fertility, Love, and Balance Though she was an Alien and an Apprentice, she is Revered for bringing the Power of the Light and Love to Darth Imperious. Cultists would Invoke her name when they desired a Child, a Reciprocation of Love, or A Age of Peace. Xalek God of War, Power, The Hunt and The Darkness He was Imperious First Sith Student, and is Revered for his Favor being given to Warriors of true Merit., Cultists would invoke his Name before a Battle, or when they would Hunt New or Difficult Prey. The Cultists would pray to him during War to give them a Warriors Power. Khem God of Death, Victory, Honor, and Destruction Revered as the Personal Guardian and Friend of Imperious, Cultists would Invoke his Name when they died or when Victory was within Reach. They would pray to him for Great Honor during Battle, and To Bring down Destruction on their enemies. Talos, God of History, Knowledge, Science and Wisdom Though Human and With No Special Traits or abilities, He is Revered as the Keeper Of Wisdom and Knowledge. Cultists would Pray to him when they would search for Forgotten History or perform new Sciences. Andronikos, God of Freedom, Wealth, the Sky, Space and Individuality Despite being a Criminal, Andronikos is Revered as the God of Personal Freedom and Individuality, Cultists would Invoke his Name to give them strength when they would try and free Slaves, or when they sought to free enslaved People. Cultists would pray to him to Grant them a sharp edges during Combat in Space or Sky. Imperious Pantheon Head, God of the Force, Slaves, Peace, and Unity Above all Others, Imperious is revered as the True God of the Force and Pantheon Head. Cultists would Pray to him to Give them Peace or United Disparate People for a common goal. They would Invoke his Name when they needed the Force to grant them certain Abilities, or when they required Aid.Category:Groups Category:Cults Category:Sith Cults Category:Dark Side Cults Category:Light Side Cults Category:Force Organisations Category:Grey Force Organisations Category:Force Cults Category:Jedi Cults Category:Imperial Cults Category:Group's